1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a bookcase system, and more particularly, to a bookcase system that is equipped with the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology for facilitating the management of books.
2. Description of Related Art
The RFID technology utilizes RFID readers which are electro-magnetic readers with antennas to generate electro-magnetic fields or emit electro-magnetic waves to RFID tags. The RFID tags upon the receipt of the electro-magnetic fields/waves could generate responding electro-magnetic fields/waves for the RFID readers for the identification purpose. The RFID-based identification has been widely used in automation, warehouse management, and electronic token.
Bookcase systems having bookcase units have been the primary equipment for the placement of the books or other reference materials. And the increasing volume of the books or reference materials increase poses a challenge to the management of the books/reference materials. Traditionally, the books are associated with the RFID tags for being identified by the RFID readers.
However, the traditional approach of the book identification may not be able to identify all the books in the bookcase system. For example, when twenty or even thirty books placed continuously in the bookcase system the density of the paper and the moisture variation may preclude the electro-magnetic fields/waves from penetrating the books, negatively affecting the identification of the books. Also, the responding/reflective electro-magnetic fields/waves may be received by the RFID readers not for the bookcase units where the books are placed.